Reflections of the Past
by Volerian
Summary: This Thanksgiving Quinn Fabray is finding it hard to find something to be grateful for when life has delt her several hard knocks.


Just something i wrote since i am spending Thanksgiving alone, and trying to keep my mind on the posative things. Hope you all like it. :)

* * *

The air was cold and biting, tears falling softly down my face as I walked, hoping that maybe if I moved fast enough I could escape the cloud of depression that was hanging over me. I pulled my jacket tighter around myself hoping to cut the chill that seemed to be seeping into my very bones. Determined I trudged onward to my destination. Finally I see the little park in front of me, the one I always came to as a little girl, when things with Russell would get too heated for me to take.

I meander to one of the park benches and sit down, shivering a bit at the cold but also because the gnawing ache in my heart at having no one. I mean today is Thanksgiving, a day we are supposed to be grateful for all the things we have. But for me, this was my darkest hour, a time when all I could see was the emptiness and loneliness as I realized that there was no one who I could turn to. Tears cloud my eyes, and I begin to sob in great gasps

With a deep breath I steel myself, gritting my teeth with the thought that this was not how I was raised. The thought does not last long as it just leads me to think of my mother and the rest of my family who disowned me for being who I am, for being me, for being truthful. I always thought that they would be there for me, but having them gone hurts like a knife to the heart and days like this just dig it is so much worse.

I sigh wiping the tears away from my face before pulling out my phone, scrolling through the contacts trying to think who I should call, if anyone. After realizing I can't call anyone, I mean really who would care about pitiful Quinn Fabray? It's been five long years since high school and I've since lost contact with almost everyone, save Santana and Brittany but knowing those two I don't want to rain on their parade.

With an angry growl I chuck my phone away from me but the moment I do I instantly regret it. So I get off the bench and go in search of it. Luckily I soon find it and it's not too damaged, just a few scratches and dents but nothing major. Sitting back down I scroll to the internet and log onto Facebook hoping there is someone I might talk to, but all I find are wishes for a Happy Thanksgiving which is not what I am having, so with a dejected sigh I log of and sit there contemplating my next move.

I mean really what's a girl to do when she's lost all hope. The thought of death flitters through my mind but in truth it's a selfish gesture and I push it away. Letting my mind wander I find myself thinking of happier times when I was in high school and the Glee club. The friendship and comradery really helped me through some of the worst times, especially with Rachel and her always optimistic personality.

That's when it hits me, Rachel, I can call her. So I do just that, listening to my phone ring and ring, waiting for it to pick up and then I'm worried she might not pick up. Just as I am about to hang up the phone she answers.

"Hello?"

"Rachel." The one word has me smiling slightly.

It takes her a moment to figure out who it is but when she does she sounds pleasantly happy.

"Quinn! It's good to hear from you. How are you?"

I smile momentarily forgetting about the gloom of this wretched day. "I'm good, I just wanted to call you and wish you a Happy Thanksgiving."

"Thank you Quinn, that's very thoughtful of you. What are you up to this evening? I heard you were back in Lima for a bit."

At that my mind is once again back on my dreary situation. "Oh nothing much, I figured I would just stay in and read a good book."

I hear Rachel snort on the other end of the line. "You will do no such thing. You are going to come spend the evening with my family, no one should be alone on a day like today. Where are you I'm coming to get you."

"I'm at the park a few blocks from my parents' house." By the end of that sentence my voice is wavering from unshed tears and held back emotions.

I think Rachel can sense how much of an emotional wreck I am at the moment because she doesn't push the issue.

"It's alright Quinn, I'll be there momentarily."

I hang up the phone and stare at it wondering what I just did. A little while later when I am beginning to lose hope that she will show, I hear the sound of footsteps and look up to see Rachel walking up with two steaming cups. She hands one wordlessly to me and I take it gratefully.

"You are never alone Quinn don't ever forget that."

Turning to look at the petite brunette, I can't help but believe that she is really here after all I have done to bring her down. Ducking my head I whisper, "I don't deserve you."

Rachel tilts my head up until I am looking into her eyes. "You deserve the very best Quinn."

With that she leans in and softly kisses my lips leaving me shocked and breathless, before she gently pulls me up and to her car. On the ride to her house with my warm cup of cider in hand I can't help but think that even with all the things wrong in my life I do have things to be grateful for.

The rest of the evening is spent in merriment and enjoying the company of friends new and old. Relishing the fact that I have finally found the thing I was looking for.

Locking eyes with Rachel across the room, a smile breaks out across my face, and for once I find myself truly happy.

I don't know where this will go or where my road might take me, but I know that today, on what I thought would be the worst day ever has turned into a Thanksgiving I will never ever forget, all thanks to a certain pint sized diva.

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving to you all and hope you enjoyed this short story.


End file.
